


Psycho

by Nyxie_pixie



Category: Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul - Freeform, Kim Heechul is a sweetheart, Kim heechul is an adorable boyfriend, Mentioned Super Junior Ensemble, Oneshot, Post-Super Junior, The love of my goddamn life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxie_pixie/pseuds/Nyxie_pixie
Summary: One of these days your boyfriends’ habit of throwing caution to the wind, and saying whatever the hell he wants is going to get him in trouble. If only he’d listen to you when you tell him that.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kim Heechul, period.
> 
> Based on the prompt: _“You should think things through before you say them aloud.” “Where’s the fun in that?”_

"I can't believe you." You say; anger coiled tight like cold steel in your words. **  
**

From the corner of your eyes you aim a glare at your boyfriend , hands folded over your chest, the seat belt pulled tight across your body, as Heechul drives you back to your shared apartment.

"You still pissed about what I said to Ho-dong?" Heechul asks, his face tilting in your direction as he tries to catch your gaze, loose dark strands slipping in front of his eyes, messy and _gorgeous_ , and you just huff snapping your eyes ahead as you watch Seoul pass by. 

Willing yourself to not fall for his charms, you track the outside world.

Towering skyscrapers spread far and wide, glassed and cramped as intense as the city was, it was still your home. The ever-present smell of Kimchi in the air, the stifling traffic, all of what was once annoying, now makes you feel safe, _secure_ , and you let your gaze stray, melting back into your seat. 

_"Baby..."_ Heechul pleads, and you almost _crack_ , your anger slowly slipping away as you hear his soft, sweet voice call out to you, and you want to reach out, take his hand, kiss away that furrow between his forehead you know is there without even looking. 

But you don't. Not when you know it won't solve anything, and so you hold onto the last of your anger. 

You love Heechul, every last cell of your body calls out for him, but sometimes even with all the love that you two share, things get hard. Your opinions clash and disagreements arise. 

Tonight was one of those times.

"The party wasn't a set of one of your Variety shows; you weren't playing some crazy character, why the hell did you think making fun of Ho-Dong ssi would be a good idea?" You finally cry out, your words dripping with disbelief at the audacity of your boyfriend. 

Heechul chuckles, and you snap your eyes to him so fast, your vision blurs for a second. Cursing softly under your breath, you lean back and wait for your head to stop swimming. 

"You okay there love?" Heechuls' concerned voice rings inside the car, one of his hands' snaking away from the steering wheel to wrap around your right hand, fingers intertwining almost unconsciously. 

His warm, soft hand feels less calloused than yours and you let out a snort, all those theories about how your boyfriend is prettier than female idols coming to your mind. 

"One of these days Ho-Dong is going to kill you." You warn and watch as Heechul throws his head back letting out a chuckle. Your eyes snap ahead to the road alarmed, and you breathe out a sigh of relief, once you realise that the street ahead is almost empty because of the late hour.

"But you'll protect me, won't you?" His tone is cheeky, and you snort, shaking your head in denial.

"You'd probably deserve it," You quip back and Heechul makes a noise, deep in his chest as he frowns. 

"You wound me babe, and here I thought you'd be by my side in sickness and in health." His eyes shift to the engagement ring on your finger as he says this. The large central diamond of the ring catches the light from outside, shimmering in the dark, and you smile, just like you always do when you realise you're engaged to the man you love. 

“You should think things through before you say them aloud.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

At that you groan out loud, muttering a _'you're insane'_ under your breath, and your boyfriend just laughs, his gummy laugh on full display, and you can’t help but let out a chuckle yourself. 

Crazy, insane, an idiot, Heechul is a lot of things, but underneath all that crazy exterior is a man whose kindness and sincerity had made you fall in love with him. 

_'Well, that and his Humour.'_

Bringing your hands closer to himself, he drops a kiss on your knuckles, and you bite your lip, head tilting forward as a blush blooms across your cheeks. 

"Cute." He remarks, and you just elbow him, muttering an _‘idiot’_ under your breath as a smile pushes through and stretches across your face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, drop me a kudos if you liked it! There is a severe lack of fics for this amazing, stunning, piece of art of a man 💖
> 
> **Happy 37th Birthday Heechul!**


End file.
